


Sunshine

by gothiethefairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Ultimate Enemy Universe, badger cereal, tw blood, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried so hard to keep the scared teenaged boy calm in his arms.</p>
<p>He tried so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

[ The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, ](http://youtu.be/gHa71o7qPE4)

[I dreamed I held you in my arms ](http://youtu.be/gHa71o7qPE4)

[When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken ](http://youtu.be/gHa71o7qPE4)

[So I hung my head and I cried.](http://youtu.be/gHa71o7qPE4)

 

* * *

 

“ _ **NO!”**_

Vlad grabbed the nearest weapon he could find and swung as hard as he could. The monstrosity of the creature, the mixture of his and Danny's ghost form, screeched as it crashed to the wall. Vlad dropped the weapon and picked up Danny's broken body.

He ran as fast as he could, carrying the small teenager in his arms. Blood was seeping on his clothes, dripping to the floor. He turned around the hallway and slide down, hiding. Vlad panted heavily, holding Danny tightly.

Danny was clinging to his shirt, breathing slowly but heavily. He made small whimpering noises too. Vlad shushed him, petting Danny's hair.

“It's okay, Daniel. You're going to be okay.” Vlad whispered, his voice shaking.

God, the wound on Daniel. A horrible bloody gap. The bleeding just wouldn't stop. Vlad heard a low hissing noise, and he shut his eyes, still holding on to Danny.

“Please, Daniel. Please, you have to be quiet, _please_.” He pleaded to the scared boy.

Danny's whimpering just seem to get louder in Vlad's ears. He rocked Danny back and forth slowly, attempting to calm him down. Vlad knew that creature was looking for them. Wanting to finish the job.

A memory came to him, as he hid in his own home, holding the beaten-up, bleeding boy in his arms.

“ _This is stupid, but,” Danny said as he was sitting next to Vlad on the living room couch, “My mom used to sing this old song. She said it was my favorite when I was younger. Something called, You Are My Sunshine, or whatever. Do you know it?”_

“ _Yes, I'm aware of the song, Daniel.” Vlad said, setting his book aside._

_Danny inched closer to Vlad and rested his head on his arm. “Will you sing it for me?” He asked quietly and shyly._

_Vlad looked down at him and petted his hair. “Of course.” He said._

Vlad licked his chapped lips and flinched when he heard inhuman growling coming from afar. He petted Danny's hair, not knowing he was getting blood in it. His voice quivering, he began to sing as quietly as he could.

“You are my s-sunshine, my only sunshine.” He sang, rocking Danny again.

He heard a crash and flinched again. Danny's whimpering sounded like wet tears now. Vlad clung to Danny.

“Y-You, make me happy. When skies are gray.” He whispered, trying to be more quiet.

The castle was starting to feel more cold now, and darker too. More crashing noises and an enraged roar. Vlad closed his eyes, breathing nervously.

“You'll never know, dear, how much I-I love you.”

The blood was darkening on his clothes now. Daniel was crying in his arms. The monster was getting closer. Vlad peeked over the corner of the hallway, petting Danny's hair.

“Please don't t-take my sunshine a-away.”

Silence was heard from Vlad. His eyes widen and he looked down at Danny. He was pale, too pale.

“Daniel?”

Danny's hands went limp and fell, no longer clinging to Vlad's shirt. His eyes lost it's color. He was gone.

“Daniel, please no.” Vlad whispered, his eyes watering. He held the boy tightly in his arms, hiding his face in his hair. “Please...” He sobbed.


End file.
